Fondness Can't Save You
by Rorin C
Summary: With the return of Arthur's 'sister', the men are ready to have their freedom, until their last mission seems to be the most deadly. Lana, stirs up trouble between the men, and things seemed to be changing before their eyes. The bond of Lancelot... R
1. One

**Fondness Can't Save You**

((Read the prequel to Fondness...Beautiful Disaster!))

--

Notice: Since many of the other fics I've written, I understand some people don't enjoy their favorite characters to be written in a light which isn't 'perfect'. Well, in the movie 'King Arthur' Lancelot is given a twist, he is more or less some what slimy, rude a womanizer and arrogant. I believe it to be a interesting twist on the tale I love. So, that is how I wrote Lancelot. But I still believe his character to be honest, and dependable. So spare me the reviews asking for Lancelot's character to be changed, or how you hate how he is portrayed.

Also, I have created my own female character, just to make it interesting, and I slapped more of a romantic twist. YES Guinevere and Arthur will stay together, I'm in interrupting their relationship.

It's based mostly around the girl, Lana, Arthur's 'sister', just because I wanted to write a tale with a Lady besides Guinevere around the Knights.

--

_Italics mean that it is either a memory, or a thought._

One

The slick airy night was fading, and the blistering breeze violently crushed all that opposed it. Dew drops once lonely was now accompanied by flushing rain, dripping down anything that was in it's trail. Every bump, every ditch, every scuff of land on the horses hooves made the ride into a continuous blur, shapes shifting in motion, causing her mind to flow quicker with pace.

"...Over the mountain..." She muttered under her breath, hunched over her original position, with the horse's main drifting back and forth in her eyes view. When the green, brown and other earthed colored disappeared from the corners of her eyes, she closed them, and drew a deep breath, awakening what she'd held in for years.

Each jolting gallop made her hunger intensify, and it only took moments before her eyes flashed open, and all she dreamt about, was before her. Home.

With a widening smile, she patted the strong horse, congratulating the long mission, which had ended as they passed the fields, and approached the iron gates.

"Name?" A guard above the wall hollered below, removing the her tied up hair, the woman laughed.

"Must I really state my name for you to open the gates?" She gave a hearty smile as the guard waved his arm, signaling for the gate to open. "All I want is home." With her heart beating at a high pace, her chest rushed with a warm sensation as the heavy gates made a screeching sound, something she remembered so long ago. Warming stares and burning flames comforted her eyes as the guards allowed her in the small community hidden from the world.

People laugh, children played and as she trotted to rest her horse with clean water and hay, she felt that home state of mind begin to take over. Her long hair brushed her cherry cheeks, and when she licked her lips, she could taste that longing smell of burning berries Bors' lady must have been cooking.

She tied her horse up, with pleasure, and after kissing his snout, she noticed the seven other horses in their pins, and a brilliant white stallion glowing in the night.

"Morty, I'll give you some of supper in a bit," Winking, she told her horse how once she was done eating, she'd feed him her leftovers, as a treat for a safe ride home. The hay creased with her steps, and once she'd left the barn, she stopped to the armory, a shack like hosing, where all weapons where held. Her long dress flowed in the night breeze, and once safely shutting the door behind herself she felt a strange object rush her back. With her stomach burning, she reached near the folds about her waist and with a swift move, she'd pinned whom every was behind her, and held her dagger to their throat.

"Next time you wish to feel up a woman in the dark, I suggest, you close in a Lady with less talent to kill." Her voice hissed in the night, and the person she pinned, laughed hysterically. Feeling their strength flex underneath her blade, she released them, and kicked the door open, allowing light to flush in.

"Lana?" The laughs continued as the voice collided in her memory. The male voice wrapped his hand about her. She stood stiff, until is was clear to whom it was, Galahad. His jaw was ruff, with what she figured was a sign he'd hit puberty. Opening her eyes she noticed those innocent eyes, that where truly only his.

"Galahad!?" Lana, as he'd called her, jumped up and piled her body on his, with more furious laughs, he managed to struggle out of the armory, and they reunited in the well lit night. Finally after a few moments, they released, and his eyes traced over her like it had been a jewel found in the forest.

"Well my Lady, you've been doing well in Rome, huh?" Lana playfully pushed him, but only his shoulder did was bounce back. He saw how she'd grown up, and how beautiful she looked. Her dark purple dress started off the shoulder and was tightly wrapped about her arms, ending at her wrists. And after the tight wrapped corset, it flowed out at her waist, leaving a free moving sheer dress. With all of that, she had a cape, attached to the dress from the back, and draping her back.

"Rome is fine. But nothing like home." Lana winked, Galahad was truly the same mind set as Lana, and she loved him dearly, he truly held a heart of gold. But she was just as eager to see the other Knights, and her radiant eyes was revealing how happy she truly was.

"Of course, can't be the brilliant one without home." Galahad offered Lana his arm. "Come, we have to meet in the fortress hall, it's freedom remember?" Galahad had a twinkle in his eye when freedom slipped from his lips. Lana passed his arm and laughed.

"Dear Galahad, when last did I take a hand from a Knight?" Lana's accent seemed to be returning, in Rome, she adapted to how they spoke, but on her homecoming, the thick British tongue she loved had followed her home. Pulling his arm back and walking along side her, he laughed.

"When it was Lancelot's arm, and his only," Lana shot a nasty glare at Galahad, whom in reply raised his arms in surrender.

"Only joking Lana," She shook her head with disappointment when he grinned with wit as they made their way to the hall.

"Galahad, remember, you're not that funny." Shaking his head, and his brown curls sprung in many directions he sighed.

"The voice you have Ma Lady is soothing, I have to admit, many of us could use the sight of you." Lana shrugged her shoulders, after all, she entered their lives only months after they where taken 15 years ago from their families. She too, entered the life of war. Scholar or not, she was fighting by their side with her own free will. But that was another story. After her blushing cheeks faded, Galahad's brows recoiled.

"My dear Knight, do you boys need a cheering up on your last day of Rome toying? Because I'd believe you all must have high spirits already."

"Yes, but, we have this cranky Bishop about the place."

"Aw, Bishop Germanis, he tends to have a snippy attitude." Lana and Galahad exchanged glances. His eyes eased her tense state, when she'd realized she forgot to empty her weapons in the armory. "Oh, I'll meet you all in a minute, I need to get rid of a load of weapons, until you felt me up of course." Lana watched Galahad turn around and place his hands on his hips.

"Gotta live some how, it's been such a fantasy for years, since you're no longer claimed, why not?" Galahad sarcastically mention, Lana shook a steady finger, while her dress danced over the dirt with her movements. "Does Arthur know you're here?" He called after her.

"No, so shut your mouth or my dagger will firmly be placed in that gut of yours!"


	2. Two

Two

"Let us not forget where the fortunate ones, lets raise our wines," The speech sounded so familiar, every words was given with honor, passion, and courage. And only when Arthur spoke did is sound more than a few words meshed together. In that hall, it was a verse, repeated daily to ensure all Knights take each day as their own, and make it better than before. Lana smiled at those homing words, the smells and voices of the seven men inside made that comforting blanket tangible. With the dark black cape she wore on her shoulder blades, dragged over the floor, like a broom was silenced. She watched the men drink their wine, and celebrate their coming freedom. Seeing Arthur lift his arm, she smirked and a strand of hair crossed over her eye.

"Look at this," Lana finally decided to announce herself, and when she left the darkened position, she noticed how silent the knights became, and how quickly their eyes hit her. "..All of my favorite men in one room. Aren't I such a lucky girl?" Jaws dropped, and Arthur turned quickly, with his eyes wide in shock.

"LANA!" A few of the guys yelled with joy.

Bors, the animal he was left his seat, thus letting a gate open, as the others followed. But Lana kept her eyes on Arthur, a warm smile was exchanged before Bors engulfed her in a hug. Twirling her above the floor she laughed.

"Bors please, I'd rather keep my feet on the ground." Bors laughed and shouted back.

"Then why make an entrance?" She heard Gawain suggest. And as soon as Bors released her, she looked up and through the mess of men saw his face, lit up with a glaring smile. Gawain. His hair seemed longer, and he hadn't bothered to shave in well, weeks. As Tristan, Dagonet, Galahad, and Bors gave her final hugs and a few laughs, Gawain approached her. "Where have you been," He muttered in her ear when he pulled her close. Wrapping her arms about him tightly, she closed her eyes.

"I know," She whispered back. Once he pulled away, she turned back as the men took their seats, and the only one to not greet her was Lancelot, his eyes shot at her with a stiff glare. She turned her face, ignoring his attitude as usual she spotted Arthur. "Dear brother, rumor has it you've been busy." She walked over to him, and like old times, Arthur's earth shattering smile was released.

"Busy is true," He said before they hugged Lana.

"Alright, lets not stop all the events for me. Seems you have a Bishop amongst us."

"Fabulous ain't it?" Bors hollered while gulping his wine. "Now, Arthur, Lana, take a seat. And don't forget, you'll be telling us all about the folk in Rome."

"Once the Bishop is taken care of, and papers received." Lancelot finally had a word in the room, Lana reached over, and grabbed Arthur's wine, taking a sip before asking. While the men conversed Arthur turned to his sister.

"Need of a fix?" He motioned at the wine leaning over with his coiled hair over his brow. Lana lifted the glass.

"With the few days I've been riding, yes, I do." Lana took another gulp, she had so much to tell Arthur, he had no idea what was going on. "Arthur you need to know. There is so much happening around us, and I rode day and night just to --"

"Introducing Bishop Germanius," Like clock work all the knights silenced themselves, and stood up in honor or the bishop. Lana, placed her glass down, and stood up, she rolled her eyes as the Bishop spoke of more Knights, and the honesty of 15 years of death and war was clearly spoken from Arthur's words. he began to honor them, giving them rich wine in fancy cups, parading around the table using his welcoming tone. Lana glanced around the glossy table, seven men wanting, wishing to return to like which they'd been denied so long nearly in their grasp, yet the wishes of Rome would always come first.

It was something Arthur could understand, but to most, it would never mean more than a mission for Rome. Risking their future for other causes but their own, bleeding for a country which had taken them like slaves, promising them to be treated like kings.

Lana blotted out the Bishops tongue, and glanced at the men, who would soon know freedom wasn't so close. And it didn't take long for Lancelot to connect it as well, with the slip of days, instead of day from the Bishop. As they took their seats, Lana held her breath, taking her usual seat, three chairs down the row from Arthur's right hand. And a simple seat away from Lancelot. Lifting her head, she sorrow filled eyes locked up to Gawain, he stared at her, his jaw strong and locked tightly. His large palm clenched together over the sleek table, he could see the struggle in her face, and how she held something in.

When the intensions of Rome came clear to the men, most of them stood up, Bors and Gawain leading the way. Lana lowered her head, she could feel a burning stare on her shoulder, she tilted her head to the left, Lancelot twanged his jaw, his eyes widened and what seemed like flames engulfed them as their eyes connected.

He knew what she never mentioned.

Lana knew their fate, and instead of announcing Rome's plans, she played happy home wife, entering the room in a tight dress with a grin, forgetting to announce their freedom wasn't like her own. She after all wasn't a Knight of Rome, or Sarmation, she was a girl, taken in by Arthur and Pelagius and brought into the world of battle.

Lana recoiled her eyes from Lancelot, locking her lips shut she allowed her eyes to connect with the floor, hoping to avoid other stares,

"Now, if you will all allow me a moment to speak with your commander in private." The Bishop requested among the Knights, yet no one moved an inch, and Arthur and Lana where the only two left seated.

"We have no secrets," Arthur announced, and Bishop slammed the discharge paper casing shut and glared at the Knights,

"And the girl? She as well is allowed to know these secrets," Lana's lock on the floor was demolished, and her eyes drifted to the gold covered Bishop. The uneasy air was soaking in her system, and knowing the fate of the men she called family helped the boiling within her skin.

"The girl has been working for Rome for 14 years. _The girl _has killed Rome's enemies, but none of her own, _the girl _has earned her damn seat at this table."

"That girl Bishop, has more field time that you, so I suggest you take a seat--"

Bors began to raise his voice when Lancelot decided to interject.

"Come now, lets leave Roman business to Roman's." His eyes focused on Bors. He shifted uneasy from the chair behind him, leaving a looming glare at the Bishop, Lancelot tapped Lana's shoulder, she looked over her shoulder and he waited for her to move.


	3. Three

Three

"...Lana,"

"Damn, you've found me," Her hands breached the rim of the wall, gripping the stone like she was about to fall. Guards passed, never giving a second glance to Lana, or Lancelot. The breeze became heavier as Lancelot stepped closer. "Lancelot please spare me the moment alone, you break any sense of concentration I have."

"I love that affect on you," Lana turned and spat near his feet. "Never so lady like are you?"

"Is that how you want me? Lady like? Lancelot I'm not yours, and I never was. So go, drink, take this night make it what you will." Lana's eyes float back over the darkened forest beyond. He was purging her for the information he knew would soon come from Arthur.

"What do you know?" His voice lowered, in that tone that seemed long lost, the tone he used years ago.

"Nothing,"

"Why lie to me? I've seen all of you, I know you in and out, naked and clothed,"

"You still make me sick," Lana hissed while Lancelot leaned closer, he pressed his hand on her fore arm, and turned her towards him.

"Why must you hide my fate? You know those orders, you know why the Bishop is here, why else would you ride day and night? Why else so unannounced? If you have any idea what Arthur will speak of, why hid it from those you claim to love?" Lana bit her tongue, Lancelot had this beauty to manipulate. She took a deep breath and touched her forehead.

"I need rest," Before she knew it, his hand lightly grazed her cheek, rolling his thumb over her soft skin. She opened her eyes and stared into his.

"Please, Lana,"

"Whatever seals your fate, know I will be there, for this burden I carry, I will carry not alone." Of course, Arthur must carry it as well, and why would she choose to go along? Because, she had too. "Wait for Arthur," Lana pulled herself away, and walked down the rest of the wall, down the stairs and towards the other knights.

Passing the playful children she looked up at Bors, he was pushing Vanora urging her to sing. It had been years since she'd heard Vanora sing. Lana walked over and stood next to Tristan, he looked up, that strange glance he had with black slashes under his eyes stared back in a welcoming manner. He craved off a piece of apple and offered it to her, nodding her head while her hair followed the movements, she took it into her mouth.

With the soft words Vanora sang, Lana saw how overwhelmed the Knights where, their faces, pale and shadowed with sorrow, all of them had tears rimming their eyes.

The men she called brothers had a dangerous charge ahead, and once she noticed Arthur out of the corner of her eye, so did someone else. that strong face could make men fight, and women cry. His face, it was brilliantly thought out by god, and cast upon the man that could carry the weight that face would bring. He had a duty to Rome, but also to his men.

Finally when the dust had settled, and the agreement was final, that all Knights must endure the last remaining mission in order to receive their discharge. Galahad though, smashed his jug of wine, and Arthur watched the pieces scatter across the floor.

As Arthur turned around, he found the one face that was missing for years, Lana, and her eyes, the admitted all the questions he was planning on asking. His lips stiffened, and his jaw tightened. The dust under his feet quickened as his paced towards the girl he called sister.

"You knew, all this time." Arthur's face turned about hers, toying with her view and ensuring that he wasn't ready to celebrate her homecoming. His eyes burned into her like the deepest coal in the fire. "You knew all along." His words hissed viscously, his usual toned and honored tongue was sharper than before. After a final moment of exchanging glances, he walked away, shuffling his feet in an angry strut.

Lana scoped out the hallway, it was dark, and all the light around was a dim candle flickering near a window. Turning her head a few more times, she left her shoes in her room, and tip toeing on the cold floor was painful. Nibbling on her bottom lip, Lana picked up her dress and lifted her heels, quickly heading to her destination.

The wooden door was heavy, heavier than she remembered, and once the latch was free, she closed her eyes one last time, gathering a deep breath, Lana walked in.

His outlining shadow danced with the wavering linens over the window, the moon light illuminating the room just enough to see where furniture was, and where not to step. Releasing her dress from her palms, she swiped a loose strand from her cheek.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Why would I sleep?" Lana retorted with a sweet tone. Her face lit up in the dark night, he turned around, his gruff face, having this loveable smile.

"Long journey, no need to come sneaking into my room." Lana stepped towards the man, her hands out and her chin proudly lifted just to see his face, he was much taller than she, and yet she always was capable of seeing his eyes clearly.

"Unless we want everyone knowing what goes on between us, sneaking is all we have." Lana felt his callused hand smother her shoulder, with the kindest touch he was able to allow. Many times, in these past few years, Lana truly believed she was the only woman to fit him, and was the only woman he could open up, and truly be with. More than any other female, she understood the their way of living, neither from a wife stand point, but from the front lines.

"Suppose I should feel lucky than," A hint of moon light floated in, and a small glimmer immersed from his eyes, allowing Lana to see how he felt, and that yearning grin was all for her.

"Sure as hell should, after all these years you still have me." Giggling she rested her head on his chest, feeling his heart beat, never second guessing that this was a dream. Her breath ran with his heart, as he held her, she ran her fingers in his hair.

"Maybe telling Arthur and the others would be polite. Then again, I enjoy the simple secrets."

"Gawain, no one needs to know," Lifting her chin, his lips grazed hers, finally to kiss her properly, in privacy. His powerful hands cupped her gentle face, making the kiss last longer.

She gave a quick sigh of joy, before they unlocked each other. Skimming his finger tips over her cheek, he kissed her quickly.

"How I've missed you. Thousands of nights, and still you don't feel real." Kissing Lana's forehead, his rasping voice was like hanging on the edge of heaven for Lana. Her love for Gawain was deeper than anything she'd ever experienced before, and every moment he was in reach, it was nearly unbearable.

"Tomorrow, I shall go with you, and Arthur." Lana whispered, Gawain froze, he grunted roughly before holding her still, his arms on hers.

"No, not beyond the wall, there are too many Woad's, too much that is unpredictable." Gawain watched her pink lips press together, and her eyes pull up into his making a unyielding stance. "I won't have you killed. At this rate we'll all be lucky to survive."

"I'm going," Gawain released Lana, turning with frustration, bracing his arms on the window ledge, and swiping the curtains out of his way, Gawain replied.

"Why? What proof is that? Lana it isn't a game. You have proven you are a Knight. You've killed enough in a lifetime." Gawain watched the few lone guards walk the wall, passing back and forth with promise. "What if we run into the Saxon line? Then what? They keep what they kill, and if they find you well enough ransom, you'll be raped, and murder for nothing!" Gawain's breath was warm and heavy, he gripped that ledge and huffed again. "Woads have no reason to keep you alive."

"Gawain I knew," Lana interrupted, she pressed her hand on his back, feeling his tense body build up. "The moment I left Rome was when I read the scripts, requesting the Sarmation Knights to be sent north of the wall." Gawain shook his head.

" --Left your post," Gawain knew Lana would be punished for leaving what she was called to Rome for. He could care less if she knew what was happening.

"See, if you let me come with you," Lana placed herself on her tip toe and kissed his cheek, pressing her body on his back. "You can watch my every move."

"With everyone watching." He grunted with a mischievous tone, Gawain lifted his arm, allowing her to slide back into his arms. His lips caressed over hers, as they crawled into bed.


	4. Four

Four --Turning Point

((I have left many parts of the movie out, but truly only the minimal ones to my story. Of course the Woads trapping the knights is important in the movie, but in this fic, not really.))

Galahad's eyes pierced Arthur as he rode up beside him, the long trail towards this Roman family was quiet and rough. It seemed that no one was willing to speak, the anger among them had been thick, yet no one had the heart to turn their backs to Arthur.

The only noise heard for the journey to the Roman family was the wind barking at their backs; slapping and cursing at each step they took. There was a few cries from Horton, the Bishops whipping boy. He and a horse didn't mix well, other than that, silence reigned the path to Alecto.

Bors' eyes lit up when the drums, the sound of Saxon's pounded in the winter bitten air. Snowflakes was carried onto the ground, and once Dagonet, Gawain, Lancelot and Arthur filed into the tunnel, Lana turned to Tristan.

"Suicide, I tell you, suicide." Wind bit harder, his stare curved over the covering mountains, and his sword was out for insurance. Once his strange plug stopped, Tristan snapped his face towards Lana. "Maybe you should have stayed in Rome."

A hearty grunt came from her stomach and lifted from her tongue. She shook her head as Morty, her stallion swayed slightly.

"Right, and miss all this adventure. Scripts, books, theory? Naw."

"Hope you ready for a fight," Tristan watched the people load their most valuable possessions, when his hawk entered the sky. "In no time, Saxon's will catch up." Lana inhaled through her nose and watched to see Arthur exit.

This girl, Arthur had brought out from a bricked up wall, leading to a tunnel, she was weak. As soon as she was placed on the ground, and given water, it was clear the markings on her legs where Woad. Her eyes, like none ever seen, and just as soon as Arthur looked into them, something stirred within him like nothing before.

"Arthur," Lancelot called, he knew fair well like the other knights, they needed to start moving if they would ever have a chance to escape the Saxon's.

"Place them in the wagon," Marius' wife called out, she ushered the boy, and the girl into the wagon, and along with Dagonet, they where tended too. Each person was lined up, and like body guards, the knights dispersed themselves among the people, keeping their spirits high, and feet moving.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Right," Lancelot stared, his face calm and his curls watered down from the snow, melting into a dripping rain. Lana reached over and grabbed the dagger leaning out his armor. She narrowed her eyes, before sliding it back into it's sheath. "That's mine."

"A parting gift you could call it." An arrogant charm always slurred from Lancelot's lips, his fancy eyebrow trick was forming, and Lana's long middle finger flexed before him.

"Part from what? It's been nearly five years. And if you got a gift, tell me what mine was?" Lana snapped back with a sneering grin. Messing with Lancelot's mind was a talent she acquired years ago.

"Whoever's bed your sleeping in now." Lancelot's face was turned, and Lana's glare was pointless, he was catty, and would do anything for a reaction from her.

"Lancelot,"

"What? You think I don't know? I have Bors crossed off, but still, I am unsure who it is." Lifting his cocky chin, Lancelot flexing his fingers curled around the rains. Lana's face was blank, her stare straight ahead. "Aw, struck a cord? Believe me darling, I know you. I know what you like. You like sharing you're bed with a strong man. Someone equal to you. And it'll only be a matter of time before I find out -- Arthur finds out." Lancelot took a breath and kept chiming in. "He wasn't entertained with the idea of you and me. Just think of what will become when he realizes another one of his men is sleeping he beloved sister." A sharp glare was flashed beneath his eyes, a sparkle of the clouded sun gleamed his view. Just then a burning sensation ripped at his throat, but before he could react, Lana's voice entered.

"You'll leave it be. My life is no longer your concern. And as long as you keep my name from your tongue, my sword won't slice through your appendages." A blunt laughter arose from his throat after the sword was placed back in it's sheath. Lana watched the wagon ahead of them, that girl, she laid still, covered in a fur bedspread, staring at the white blanketed earth. Arthur had a mesmerized tone to him, a shimmer in the corner of his eyes was clear as day.

Yet this moment of thought was challenged another time with the sound of charging hooves. Lancelot looked beyond the swore Lana, while a white stallion approached.

"Are we ready?" Gawain's voice caught Lancelot and Lana's attention, his face seemed faint and tired. Her eyes softened when he smiled for only a moment.

Lancelot took it upon himself to find Arthur, and tell him what leads ahead.

"Why must you kill the people whom have bore you from their blood?"

"It is the way of man."

"To kill their own? Survival of the fittest isn't in the Roman language?" Guinevere's lips where chapped, in a harsh color of pink, her eyes rimmed with a dull shade of tired, and her hand, in which was mangled from Marius' men; was healing quickly.

"You don't know our trials." Arthur grumbled as Lancelot peered in, Guinevere's eyes noticed his, and Arthur moved from his position.

Chewing the last few pieces of dried bread, Gawain pointed out his finger to Arthur, Tristan and Lancelot in front of the wagon, steadily trotting ahead. Lana lifted her eyes and connected to where he pointed, she looked back at him, in question.

"What was that?" Mumbling with each chewed piece, Gawain paid more attention to his bread than the conversation he was trying to up hold. Lana leaned over a bit, and gave Gawain a outlandish look.

"What was what? Gawain are you planning on speaking to me, or eating that old bread?" Lana gave a few chuckles before Gawain cocked his head and looked at her, his blue eyes clear and beautiful looked at her with suspicion.

"Speaking if you inquire to participate."

"What?" Lana traced back to where Gawain first pointed, aw, Lancelot. "Him? He's trying to stir me up is all, nothing uncommon. You've witnessed that first hand."

Gobbling up the last bit of bread, he slapped his hands together and returned them to the rains. "And his hand on your cheek, back at the post, up on the wall. Was that common?" Lana rolled her eyes, Gawain relaxed an elbow on his thigh just to get a clear view of her face.

"He wants to know which one of the Knights I share a bed with." Lana turned her head and nodded at Gawain. "See I'm caught," She smirked.

It was the last few moments of simplicity before Gawain, Lana, Lancelot and the others where called up front with Arthur, to discuss plans of attack, on the sheet of ice ahead.

"Tell them to spread out,"

"No way around it?" Dagonet asked while Tristan shook his head, his lower lip perched up as if he was completely sure. Gawain looked at the snow fogged ice, it was thick, but not thick to hold everyone for a lengthy time.

"No with the Saxon's at out heels, it's best this way." Tristan raised his head, blinking several times Tristan lifted a corner of his mouth, he knew Saxon's where too close. Lana turned her horse, and saw Arthur, his face was tired, and apparently not ready to speak to her yet.

"Now are we ready?" Lancelot nodded his head at Gawain and Lana, before they called the people to walk the ice. It was awkward, the way every slipped and slid, their bodies anxious to move on. And thus their wish was granted, they where lead into safety, when the Knight, including Guinevere made a center line on the ice ready to push back the Saxon line.

((FYI, i'm still editing, and changing up the story, hell i might delete it and rewrite it...))


	5. Five

((This chapter is mostly a memory))

Five

"_He'll kill you, I saw it in his eyes." Pulling the blanket back over her body, Lana watched Lancelot pace in the bedroom, his hands locked behind his back, his face deep in thought. "Oh please, Lancelot, calm down. What do you honestly think will happen?"_

"_Maybe we should have waited."_

"_It was all you're doing. I told you to keep it to ourselves."_

"_He's my closet friend."_

"_And an very angry brother." Lana giggled, yet Lancelot found nothing funny about it. Lana lifted her hands and opened her arms, calling Lancelot to her. "Lancelot, he didn't attempt to kill you, so I believe once time passes, he'll be fine with it." Lancelot finally allowed his eyes to touch hers, and with a quick witty smile, he knelt on the bed, and pulled the blanket back from her, touching her tiny, yet showing belly._

"_Once you have arrived, Arthur will sing a different tune," Lancelot kissed Lana's belly, and brushed his fingers over the cloth, hiding it, with a smile. This child was his, and he loved it. "Arthur will grow to see us as a family."_

"_Oh how being a father will change you." Lana laughed, Lancelot reacted quickly, by leaning over and kissing her softly._

"_Oh how you've changed me." Lancelot laughed._

"Lana...Lana?" She turned her face, it was Galahad, he was leaning over, and gripping her wrists, pulling her to her feet. "You alright," Lana looked down at the broken ice a few feet ahead once she was on her own two feet. Wiping the blood from her brow, she watched his cold breath float into the air. She'd fallen to the floor once the Saxon army had broke the ice, and in the moment she saw Dagonet, and saw what he gave up. Her white face was beaming in the cool air, and once Galahad saw her face, he could see everything,

"Yeah, fine." Galahad placed his hand on her shoulder, while her eyes welt up in despair. The pain from her mind was flustering into her face, and Galahad patted her back as their horses walked past them, and followed Arthur. "Where's Bors?" She managed to ask in a tearful whisper. Galahad closed his eyes and pulled Lana into his arms for a consoling hug. Rubbing her back, she rested her face on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine Lana."

"_Arthur please," Lana's cape swooped over her legs and moving in motion with her steps. He shook his head while his armored flaps swayed over his shoulders, he was letting he anger out on the fireplace, he'd thrown two of his favorite books in the flames and ashes, even a metal from Rome. Lana stepped over the floor covered in pages, clothes, and other objects, lifting her long dress, she sat down on the bed._

"_Don't Arthur me Lana. You know getting involved with one of the men isn't appropriate."_

"_What would you have me do Arthur? Settle down with one of the farmers? Their nice yes, but I've been around these men for nearly ten years, I know them. As they know me." Lana stood up and watched Arthur's brow flex over his desk, he slammed his hand over the scroll, written in ink. "They've protected me, helped me grow and taught me everything. You can't help what happened between myself and Lancelot. No one can."_

"_He knew better,"_

"_How?"_

"_He is my dearest friend! He knows better than to sleep with my sister!" Lana closed her eyes when Arthur raised himself over his desk, and his voice boomed over her ears._

"_This isn't a faze, nor something you can stop Arthur. He and I have been for nearly two years." Lana admitted in a whisper. But Arthur's fury flashed again, in a heat of rage, he tossed his chair to the side._

"_I swore to the lord than when our duty is over, you will return with me to Rome, and this life we've been living, will no longer be attached to us! You will find a husband, not a Knight. And you will live without fear of a fight, nor death from a sword!" Arthur stepped closer, his sturdy body came inches from hers, and his eyes lashed down at her own._

"_And I decided long ago that I will marry someone strong, someone I respect. And there are no other men on this island that I respect more than those men. More than you're self, or Gawain, Lancelot, Dagonet, Galahad, Bors, Tristan." Lana took a breath as Arthur glared down at her, the fire cracking in the background. "Lancelot as arrogant and rude, heartless as he can be. There is far more to him than anyone can know. We have grown fond of one another." Lana crept her hands together, and lowered her eyes to the tiled floor, staring at the pair of feet below._

"_Fond, and when the day comes when you must put that sword in his grave, will you're fondness save what you lost?" Arthur hissed, what if Lancelot died? What then?_

"_We all might die, I might die tomorrow from a fault on the battle field. But you know it's a chance we must all take."_

"_No." Arthur spun around, his cape hitting her knees and his face now towards the flames. "You are not here by order, you are here by my allowing. Once the weather clears, you will go to Rome." Arthur's voice called sternly. "You will never pick up a sword for battle again Lana."_

"_Don't get petty Arthur," Lana didn't take his threat seriously, and raising her face, she narrowed her stare, holding her gaze to his back. "Rome isn't my home, after all these years, you realize my home is where I make it. Rome is your home, never mine."_

"_You are the brother of a Christian, and a leader of Rome."_

"_I am adopted by you, and a Pagan. As much as converting to your faith would be nice, that isn't whom I am. Rome isn't my home." Lana whispered._

"_The Roman captain has requested I send a Knight, and show our strategies, our fighting style, and help distribute their army." Arthur crossed his arms, his armor clanged together while her shifted his weight, then finally turning to view Lana. Lana raised her eyes up at him, and with her mouth shut, her brown eyes sneered at his sight. "I will send you."_

"_Making me leave will do nothing between Lancelot and myself. All you'll do is piss us off." And with that Arthur was silent, his eyes traveled to the window, where the wind whistled in the bare night. "Oh what you weave Arthur. Sending me away, is that truly you're answer? Shipping me off to Rome, pawning me off!" Lana shouted._

"_You can't be with one of these men. What heart break you will have the day they don't come home is something I'm not willing to bare, or allow you to experience. Understand sister, this is all to protect you, like you claim we do so well."_

"_These men are deep within my hearts, everyday I wish to grant them life. Lancelot will always be apart of me. Nothing can change that." Lana's voice was calming, and softer than before. "Send me to Rome, I will go with my head high, but I will only think of what might happen in my absence."_

A soft rustle merged around her ears, a warm smile came over her lips, almost as though she'd forgotten where she was, in this hell. Opening her eyes, she was able to witness Arthur leaving the wagon. Moving the fur from her body, she sat up, they where on a trail, and why was she in a wagon? Turning to her side, she saw Guinevere, her piercing eyes on her, and with stiff smirk on her lips. Her curled hair waved in the wind, Lana cleared her throat before speaking.

"What did he want?" She asked, it had to be the first time she'd spoken to her in private.

"Give me bread, and he put that blanket back over you." Guinevere stated while nodded at the blanket, Lana ran her fingers in the fur. "You passed out after the battle, he and three others put you in here." Guinevere noticed her confusion and smiled. "Lancelot, the long hair one, and the one with fluffy hair, and innocent eyes." Lana smiled, that is how she always thought of Galahad, innocent eyes. And Gawain, long braided hair.

"I'm exhausted. I traveled back from Rome, rode almost day and night. If it wasn't for needing food and water, I would have gotten to the out post sooner." Lana leaned her body back and looked at Guinevere.

"Which one is yours?" Lana laughed, which one was hers? Guinevere was serious though, and Lana just smiled.

"None really. Arthur is my brother -- although we look nothing alike. Galahad is my drinking buddy, and kind friend. Lancelot, well, he keeps his distance, or shall I say I do. Bors is like my father and body guard wrapped into one. Dagonet, well, he teaches me tricks. Tristan, we fight together, and speak of things most woman shouldn't. And Gawain, he keeps me sane." Lana looked through the clothed wagon, she saw her horse Morty, and smiling she turned back to Guinevere.

"So you and Gawain?" Guinevere smiled and quickly continued. "It's our secret."

"Arthur would throw another fit."

"Another?"

"Long story." Lana pulled her blanket over her shoulders and sighed. "It's nice having another woman around, where were you years ago?" Lana laughed, and once she took another look outside, she could help but remember all she'd dreamt moments before. Oh how quickly things fall apart. "Besides, looks like you can hold your own in battle as well."

Spotting Arthur in the emerging darkness, Lana spoke again quickly.

"Wonder if he'll allow me to ride. You see he's not too happy with me right now."

"Why is that?"

"_I had the power to make this mission disappear." Lana thought, but no words escaped her lips. In Arthur's mind, Lana betrayed him, and what he sent her to Rome to do was plan out armies, attacks, and strategy, while the men thought it was to become a Scholar. Yet Lana and Arthur said nothing to them, keeping her mission secret. _

"Arthur is a strong proud man." Lana turned back to Guinevere, she truly as the most beautiful Woad she'd ever seen, and she figured Arthur would think the same. "Guinevere, make sure you are ready for that. Because once you are wrapped in him, you will be his forever. That is why none of his Knights leave him, and always does his bidding. He had this power within, you want to listen, you want to do his bidding. He is, after all, the greatest man I've known." Lana gave a quick last smile, before turning her feet over the edge of the wagon.

"Lana, is you name right?"

"Yes, Lana Castus." it was the first time Lana had used Arthur's last name, her chest rose with a breath, and as Guinevere smiled, she nodded her head.


	6. Six

Six

((a long one too... but interseting))

"..Like I said before, aim for the middle." Tristan held a cup of water and pointed wildly at the tree trunk, he, Galahad and Gawain had been tossing daggers at, in hopes to pass the hours of the night. The towns people in their wagons had fallen asleep, and with each few hours passing, the men took turns keeping guard. Bors was sleeping on the wheel well of a wagon, with the boy Dagonet once claimed as his own crying under his blanket. A woman came to his aid, and Galahad nodded to her when she entered the wagon. Bors nearly awoke, but after a few grunts, he fell back asleep.

"The middle is nearly impossible." Galahad mumbled while standing next to the tree, his eyes inspecting each aspect of the daggers. Gawain stood up, reaching for the last dagger in Tristan's had he flicked his wrist, and it drove past Galahad's face, and in the middle of the daggers, not on top of the either.

"Nothing is impossible Galahad." Gawain said half heartedly, he scratched his lengthy beard and reached at the bottom of the tree behind him, and took a sip of water.

Snowflakes fell through the cracks of the branches, and slowly began to build onto the ground. The cold air filled around them, with the only warmth from the fire.

"Where is Arthur?"

"Scouting I'm sure." Tristan said before taking another sip. Gawain sat back down before tossing another dagger in his palm, catching the handle end every time. Galahad shook his head.

"Show off." It had been rather quiet since the events of the morning, and even though Dagonet's body was only a few yards away, they tried to make the best of their time guarding the people. "Tristan, what are the odds of the Saxon's catching up?" Galahad looked to Tristan, whom flubbed a braid from his face.

"Slim, but Saxon's have a way of their armies. They don't rest at night." Tristan paused when Gawain looked up, now Tristan had his attention too. "Won't worry, 'figure we'll be back to the out post before they catch up."

Gawain blinked and his eyes flashed at Galahad, his face looked angry just like the time Arthur told him he had yet again another mission. He was still upset. With the fire sizzling near them, that was the only thing making any noise after Tristan's voice.

Lancelot made his seat at the tree trunk suitable, dusting all the snowflakes from his position, keeping his cold breath under control, he watched the shadows in the dark move. He was sure Woads where about, of course, Arthur had one of their own. And with Merlin being the tricky one he is, Lancelot would almost bet Woad where staring at them right now. But in the mean time, he sat guard, on the edge of the camp.

Lana took a deep breath before finally using her feet, hearing her aging knees crack wasn't good, for being 24 years of age, it shouldn't be a normal sound to hear. But then again, her life wasn't normal.

Her bare toes where now laced in lone snowflakes, melting into a cold dripping fluid and cooling her warm feet. The small twinkle of moonlight within the tree branches flashed in the corner of her eyes with each step she took, stepping away from the wagon, and the perimeter of the camp. She didn't feel like being in this cage which Arthur seemed to love putting her in. No one would ever understand their relationship, he was the typical brother, and a savior all in one.

All the choices she made had gone wrong, especially when she fought to have her own way, it seemed to fly back in the mistaken direction. She'd worked so hard to be accepted, and to be treated as one of their own knights, but she was still under Arthur's thumb. It wasn't always a bad thing, but the reasons he was in the wagon was Arthur's doing, the reason she was in Rome was Arthur's doing as well.

Maybe she was overreacting, and all of this was just anger mixed with the pain of never hearing Dagonet's voice again. Still, she wanted to think alone.

Before she could take another step, she saw a sight in which she was sure would have happened sooner or later. Guinevere, and her body in a red cape, standing within inches of Arthur, their eyes, twirling together in their own world. Lana couldn't help but give a tiny grin. Possibly Guinevere could get Arthur to lighten up. Hiding behind a large tree, Lana stepped back, her bare feet smashing with the earths skin. When Guinevere's hand lifted up and grazed Arthur's cheek, Lana turned around, to find a new place to explore.

The farther she got, the lighter her head seemed to react, gripping a nearby tree, Lana closed her eyes. A late reaction to all that she'd endured the last few weeks.

"Looks like you should be back in bed." Lana rapidly unfastened her eyes, Lancelot. She knew that voice anywhere. But when she saw him stand up and walk over, it wasn't that standard look he had, and that tone he'd used. If her memory suited her right, it was the man she fell in love with. Compassion was overwhelming his eyes, dripping from the corners of his lips, and when his hand was placed on the small of her back to help her up Lana flexed her arms.

"Bed is not what I need nor want." She garbled turned suddenly, she found her back to the tree trunk, and Lancelot, closer to her face than he'd been in five years. His jaw was hanging in a strong, but curious manner. Like a sorcerer, their eyes locked onto one another's like it was a trap.

"Resting will stop the spinning, and won't cause you to need a tree for standing." Lancelot gripped her biceps in hope she wouldn't fall.

"Resting does nothing for the mind." Lana replied. Lancelot licked his lips, he could tell she was upset over Dagonet, she was more attached than possibly any of the men, that was common in woman, Lancelot presumed.

"At least you'll be able to walk." Lancelot gave that boyish grin, it was rarely seen, but with the words leaving his lips, they countered with his handsome smile.

He had done it, she was still captivated by that smirk, and after a moments of heavy breath, simultaneously their faces leaned in, his lips grazed hers for only a moment, until they both turned.

His face moved back, and their eyes found each other, Lana lowered her stare.

"Our time passed, five years ago." She whispered, Lancelot closed his mouth, and snapped out of whatever caused his personality shift, his feet followed him back to where he once sat.

"You might want to hurry,"

"Do me a favor, never speak of this moment." Lana requested in a vaguely kind tone.

"Will you're lover be angry?" Lancelot retorted.

"No, Arthur will ship me off again," Her smile twisted as Lancelot gave her a inquiring look. He wasn't sure what she meant, but Lancelot was good at finding the bread crumbs, and it didn't take long before he turned his face, and connected back with the obscure darkness.

Five daggers in the dirt and Galahad still couldn't accomplish was Gawain was about master. Each one he threw was getting closer and closer to the handle of another dagger. Tristan blinked for a few moments, slept, then woke again, staring in front of him, past the flames.

"Arthur?" Galahad asked while sighting at what Tristan was so intrigued with, he knew it was one of the men, only one of their own could be so quiet.

"Close enough," Glowing like several candles in a dark hall, her face was lit barely but the flames yards ahead, but once fully in the light Galahad's face turned stern as Gawain stood up.

"You should be resting." Galahad told her.

"Shhh." Lana replied while watching Gawain stand straight, taking a couple steps and watching her walk pass the fire. "I'm fine."

"Swaying when you walk isn't fine."

"Sleeping all day isn't my favorite past time either. Now shush Galahad, or that dagger will go straight to your ass." Lana looked at him with a cold stare, then smiled sarcastically, she would never stab Galahad. "Besides, I don't see my damn mother here, and best you two stop acting like it."

"Here here." Tristan applauded with lifting his dagger, and aiming for the tree. Gawain met Lana half way, and saw her bare feet, and the light amount of clothing she wore. He nodded his head to their right, and spoke.

"Lets get you something for your feet, and a blanket." Gawain told her, he wait for her to move, and after he gave her a rough stare, she did. As they walked side by side, once far enough, Gawain continued. "You need proper rest. Sooner the better."

"I'd rather be awake. Sleeping gives me memories and dreams I'm not willing to see yet." Lana kicked around the dirt with her toes, at this point, she could feel them. Gawain cocked his mouth and removed his blanket, and placed it over Lana, once it touched her shoulders, she looked up and closed her mouth. She knew better than to tell Gawain what to do. Once he draped her body in his own blanket, he pressed his hands on her shoulders, causing her eyes to look into his.

"If you want to fight again, you need to sleep." He knew in order for her to listen, he had to have something of importance to her to wager. And the fact that she was truly happy in battle, with her perfectly sharpened sword and dagger, she would pay attention. "Please Lana, don't argue this. I'll go find Arthur and make him tell you what to do. We all know how much you love that." Smirking, she clutched his armor, pulling him closer to her. His rasping laughter was lowered when she rested her head on his chest. She giggled as well, and once looking up at him, she kissed his lips lightly, the far fire flickering in the distance seemed like a dot as Gawain welcomed her lips to his. His cold hand rubbed her cheek until her laughter interrupted their moment. He as well began to laugh, and releasing her lip, she held her face with a grin. "What?"

"You're trying so hard to keep me warm, yet your hands are freezing," She smirked, but Gawain kept his hands still, and sighed while staring into her big brown tender eyes. He wanted everyone to know, he wanted Arthur to know, but Lana was against it. He loved her deeply, and he wanted more than a relationship behind everyone's back, he wanted a family.

"Yes well once you promise to get back into that wagon and sleep, then I shall remove my cold hands." Lana reached up and gripped his fingers, then whispered.

"Come, lay with me. And I shall promise I will sleep." Gawain tilted his head, ready to change the stipulations. "But, if I awake, and you have vanished, Sir Gawain I will repay you in the worst way." Lana said in a teasing tone, Gawain thought of her proposition, and drew a heavy breath.

"Really, and when I don't return back to the fire with Tristan and Galahad, what will they say?" Gawain asked rhetorically.

"Who cares, come." Pulling his palm, she lead him to the wagon in which she woke, Guinevere was no longer in there, she was with Arthur, so they had an entire wagon to themselves. Gawain followed, with a smirk of his own.

"If I get in trouble, your taking the blame," He laughed, Lana shook her head and opened the flap to the wagon, with Gawain following her steps.


	7. Seven

Seven

It took nearly the rest of the next day to get back to the out post, and Arthur was quieter than average, and the towns people rejoiced with the safe journey. Galahad's horse seemed restless, but it had to partly had to be from Galahad's race to get back, grab his papers, and leave what Rome had given the men. Bors, still was in shock, and was the iron gates shifted open, his eyes welled up, with his eleven children holding onto the bars, waiting for their sadden stricken father. the rest of the Knights entered the gates, and none of the faces where happy. Gawain, Bors, Galahad, Lancelot, Arthur, Tristan gathered off their horses as Bishop Germanius praised their accomplishments.

"Against all the odds, Alecto, let me see you. You have thrived!" Hesitating, Alecto stood down from the wagon, and stood near the bishop. "Oh great Knights! You are free now! Your papers, with safe conduct through out the Roman empire! Arthur --" The Bishop scurried to his side, and grabbed that golden box from before, he ordered his guard to fling the box open. With the discharge papers tied with string of delicate leather. The Bishop shouted while Alecto came from the wagon. "Here, you're discharge papers!" The Bishop was incredibly high spirits, while the Knights, stared, with heated rage.

Arthur collected his first, his sneering look smothered the Bishops highly anticipated welcome, Arthur stared at this Bishop and spoke.

"Bishop Germanius, friend of my father." He gave a final glare, before turning off, and walking out the entrance.

"You are free now, you can go." Bishop repeated, ignoring Arthur's attitude.

Lancelot stomped up to the box of papers, ripping them from the box, he turned to the last line of men, Galahad was the first to receive his paper, and with an inferno in his pupils, he took the roll script, and once it was in his grasp, he left quickly. Gawain, watched Galahad leave, his steps like burning ambers in the dirt. Lancelot gave Gawain his paper and he stared at it, touching it like it still wasn't real.

"Bors, Bors! Take it."

"This doesn't make him a free man. He's already a free man, HE'S DEAD!" Bors shouted, with all the power he could muster, he chucked both his own paper, and Dagonet's to the ground.

When he left, Gawain picked up the two scrolls, as Tristan took the box the papers where once held in, to take to Dagonet's grave.

Lana dropped from her horse, and chased after Galahad, his face was boiling with pent up tempers, and he was debating to kill the Bishop, to kill for the first time for pleasure. Lana touched his shoulder, but he just stood frozen, like he could react to nothing. His innocent eyes faded, whatever kept his eyes so pure, had melted away. Lana pulled her palm away, as they went to meet at the cemetery, to bury Dagonet with his sword at the top of the fresh stirred dirt.

With the crowd spread out, Lana stood, a few feet behind Lancelot, Galahad and Bors, just as Gawain placed the golden box onto of the grave. An eternal flame burned at the head, next to his sword. Gawain straighten back up, and stared down at the box.

"Good bye old friend. We'll be along soon." Gawain felt the pain that poor boy Dagonet adopted and fathered crying helplessly in Guinevere hands. As Bors drank at the side of his grave, Lana watched the crowd disperse, and walking next to Galahad, she leaned her head on his shoulders, and a soft calming grunt came from his chest. Fashioning a weak smile, Lana patted his belly. Feeling his hand, rise up and scruff her long free moving hair, she lifted up and blinked, their communication was constantly silenced and understood by just the two. She stopped her walk with Galahad, and turned to find Gawain he was speaking with Lancelot. She noticed in the far corner, where Arthur's father was buried yet again Guinevere's hand upon her brothers' cheek.

Arthur's stare into Guinevere could reach her soul, and Lana knew their bond has grown deeper. Guinevere's thumb stroked his unshaven cheek. Until she removed it, and walking a few steps ahead of Arthur, they began back into the safety of the wall.

"How are you these days Gawain?" Lancelot asked, he looked up once more and saw how much father the others where, and with the distance, he was able to speak freely. Gawain wasn't sure how to respond, what was Lancelot getting at?

"Fine, why?" He turned and watched Lancelot's cocky smirk appear while he stepped over a few rocks.

"Just asking. I was curious as to how you and Lana are getting along. You two seem to be sprouting a wonderful relationship." Lancelot paused, and just as Gawain lifted a finger to speak, Lancelot piped up again. "Now I saw you two in the forest the other night, there's no need to deny it."

"Lancelot, I should have spoken to you about it before hand, but after all this has nothing to do with you. And I'dsuggest you kept it to yourself." Gawain spoke politely, Lancelot laughed shortly, then held a heavy sigh.

"Well sure, if Arthur finds out, he'll ship her back to Rome. After all, that's a key reason as to why she and I are no longer bound." Lancelot's face lit up in superiority, he winked with his eye and Gawain stopped dead in his tracks.

"Arthur would never,"

"Aw, well he and I are the best of friends Gawain, do you honestly think he'd allow this again? Imagine what he'll do a second time." Lancelot stood still, and once finishing his thought, he saw the concern and bewilderment in Gawain's face, with his intensions finished he began to walk again.

"Lancelot, you are my friend, and save your pathetic attempts to scare me off. She's been with me far longer than she was with you." This caused Lancelot to perk his ears up, he turned about, and raised a brow.

"Just how long?"

"When she returned a few months after leaving from Rome. Almost five years." Lancelot grasped a heavy breath, their relationship crumbled only nine months earlier. He was damn near insulted. "Look, Lancelot, we have no reason to argue, you have moved on, as has she. Lets just keep this between us please. We have a lot ahead of all of us." Lancelot hid his shock, he never realized how quickly Lana latched onto another man after him. Shifting his jaw, he managed to transform back into the calm, cool and brilliant Lancelot.

"Well seems as though you two are working out well. Good luck, she's a fiery one Gawain." Lancelot tried to make it as sincere as possible. And after patting Gawain's back, he watched him walk away, shaking his head slightly.

His eyes traced over the green of Badon hill, and soon in view was Arthur, his red cape floating in the wind. Turning his face, he saw Guinevere, and her beauty astounded Lancelot. And like magic, she stopped, and in the far distance, she stared back, directly at him. Lancelot's mouth opened slightly, he wasn't surprised as she stood still, and concentrated in his direction. After all, they had this connection which ran deep within them.


	8. Eight

Eight

When night fell, the out post came alive, with ale, singing, small games and a child's laughter. But tonight was mixing different for the knights. The imminent was coming near, and the drums they heard at the iced lake was echoing in their ears. The towns people who barely escaped sat, their tongues to the roof of theirs mouths, and staring into the flashing orange, yellow and red colors of the fire. Those unknown to what may come, would soon learn what might happen.

Lancelot paced in the barn, watching the weapons pinned to the wall shine with the light leaking into the wooden strips. His eyes blacker than the night engulfed his anger, and what he knew Arthur would do. Predicting Arthur was his newly found talent.

Bors drank, just enough for the pain in his soul to dissolve. Vanora couldn't gather a smile from him, neither could Gully, Bors favorite son. He sat, with his bare skull covered and his belly jumping with every drunken hick-up. His eyes, they were no longer is own, Vanora could swear he'd been taken over by an evil spirit, one unwilling to allow the old Bors to return. Vanora rolled her palm over his neck, in hopes to relieve some pain, but with a grouchy call, she huffed and returned to the bar.

Galahad sat at the top of the wall, his knees swinging over the edge, and his eyes lost in the crowd below. The wind tossed his bushy curls around like wispy leaves, and his brown eyes stayed sturdy on the crowd below. Some guards where taking bets on when he'd blink, yet he had not yet.

Tristan slammed his dagger, in and out of the table top, driving it deeper within the grain and yanking it out each time became more difficult. Once he'd managed to run out of daggers to collide with the wood, he stood up, and after a deep breath, he firmly slid his palm under the table top, and with a clean swinging motion, flipped it over, bouncing it onto the dirt below. All awhile the people watched, and nothing was said.

Arthur, laid in his bed, his candles flickered in a strange motion, and when his eyes opened, Guinevere stood, her dress nearly dripping off her shoulders. Arthur stood up, and without any words exchanged, she slipped onto his lap. Slowly pulling her dress up around her, Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist, until their lips touched in the most passionate moment. When her lushes lips ran over his, Arthur's heart nearly bounded out of his chest. Her silky smooth feel, made a warm bubble muster in his stomach, and then released to all different parts of his body. She, on the other hand felt a sleek pricking down her spine as then hair stood on end, her senses where heightened, and each place Arthur touched her, made her need for him grow.

Gawain sat still in his room, the candles in the left corner where about to burn clean, and wax had already been gathering in a stiff pile, building up like small balls of gold. Each gust of wind made his curtains ripple until the breeze exited the room. Leaning his head into his hands, Gawain's hair slid to the side of his face, his lack of concentration lately due to Lana, but loosing Dagonet cracked that small part of Gawain which kept him stable. That piece of him that he was so well known for was losing color, mixing into a dull gray. His was mouth dry, and the boiling night made any attempt to collect a complete thought was ridiculous. His fingers ran over his temples, pressing and rotating in a circle motion, yet nothing helped. Gawain's room was filling with air, and in the ever silence, he heard a voice singing.

Lana held her chin in her hands, while perched up on the window seal, she watched sparks flash in the forest, brightly colored oranges and yellows. But with that was the sound of drums. She forced her eyes shut, refusing to allow herself to cry now. Looking up into the star clustered night sky, she opened her mouth, and tried to breath correctly. She remembered how many times Arthur prayed, and at this exact moment, she felt the urge. "Lord, please save us from this up coming battle. This feeling within my stomach proves that we shall lose more. Dagonet was cherished by many, and he did nothing to deserve death. I ask you bring the man to justice, kill the bastard whom harmed him." Lana pulled her chin from her hands and looked deeper into the black night. "I need you to save Arthur, save him, he has never once faltered from his calling. He is a loyal servant, as is all of the Knights. And please, please keep Galahad, Bors, Tristan, Gawain and Lancelot safe." Lana closed her eyes softly, and spreading her palms over the window seal, she took a deep breath, and began to sing.

"Land of bear, and land of eagle, land that gave us birth and blessing, land that called us ever homeward, we will go home across the mountains. We will go home..." Gawain stood to his feet, and pushing his door open, causing the candles to expel he ran down the hall. Knocking furiously on the door he knew the singing was coming from, he waited, then opened the door. There she was, her palms laced over the window seal, and her face blocking the wind from the window. Closing the door behind himself, Gawain stepped towards him, and standing next to her, he looked at her face. Tears where welled in her eye lashes, and Gawain was still in silence. "We will go home," She said before finally turning to him. He looked at her, stuck as to what to think, her face seemed lost and frightened, and yet her eyes stronger than ever.

"Lana,"

"Whatever comes, swear you won't give up. No matter what." Lana whispered, holding back her tears, Gawain screwed his confusion, he reached over, stern putting his arms around her.

"Yes, of course." Gawain said before looking back down at Lana. "Lana, what is-" Before his sentence was finished, Lana reached up and pressed her lips against his. Her hands traveled over his chest, and tugged until comfortable around his neck. Holding her closer, Gawain tied his arms around her waist, his lips locked on hers with enthusiasm and as soon as he got the right response, her eyes dried, and he knelt her onto her bed. She whispered his name faintly as he kissed her neck gently.

"ARTHUR! Go to the wall now!" A bounding at his door ruined his time with Guinevere, but it sounded incredibly urgent, and Arthur knew the Saxon's where close.


	9. Nine

Nine

Galahad sat at the top of the steps, with Bors at his side. Gawain trotted up the stairs, Lana in tow, Lancelot turned, seeing the two close, Gawain ignored his glare, and looked over the wall.

"Here we go," His hoarse voice whispered, Lana looked at Bors and Galahad, before finally seeing what she felt coming. Lancelot brushed her back as Arthur made his way up the steps.

"Arthur." Lancelot watched Arthur's eyes venture over the wall, and back towards the hopeless people below. His brow creased, and with a quick step, he looked at his Knights, their faces weren't ready for battle, nor on the day of their freedom should they. Taking a glance at his sister, the woman he barely had spoken too since she'd came back he turned away.

"Knights my journey with you must end here. My god go with you." Nodding off to them, then hurrying down the steps, Lancelot followed as the voice of reason.

"Arthur, this is not Rome's fight. It is not your fight!" Lancelot paused. "All these long years we've been together, all the trails we've face, all the blood we've shed. What was it all for if not for the reward of freedom? And now when we are so close it's finally in our grasp does it mean nothing?!" Lancelot was on Arthur's heels, quickly stepping to finally get ahead of him and stop him.

Guinevere had the right idea, she was following quickly, when Lana joined the chase. Once catching up to the two, she stood aside, with concern in her eyes.

"You ask me that? You who know me best of all." Arthur simple replied, then began walking yet again. Lana felt Guinevere stand next to her, and biting her bottom lip, Lana cringed of how Arthur would react to Lancelot's pleas.

"Only certain death awaits you here Arthur! I beg you for our friendship's sake Arthur! I beg you!"

"You be my friend now and do not dissuade me. Seize the freedom you've earned and live it for the both of us. I cannot follow you, Lancelot. I now know all the blood I've shed, all the lives I've taken have now lead me to this moment."

"Arthur!" Lana's hair, which was pull back was crippled in the air and halted as soon as she clutched Arthur's arms. It didn't take him long to push her away.

"And if you ever loved my sister, you will keep her safe, watch over her, and make damn sure she never lives this life again," Lancelot's heavy breaths continued as he nodded while Arthur walked quickly away. Lana turned to Lancelot, her cheek burning and her eyes looking for consolation. Lancelot placed his hand on her shoulder, before lowering his head. Lana swallowed tensely, before turning for Gawain.

Moments after Arthur disappear, the Knights along with all the people, gathered up their belongings, and became ready to leave at first light.

"Guinevere," Lana whispered in the night, the two conversed about many things.


	10. Ten

Ten

The blue sky was barely shining through the breaking clouds, on the tip of Badon hill stood their faithful leader, Arthur, and with his perched eagle on the top of his blowing flag, he stood on his stallion, proud as ever.

"Artorius!" Bros screamed while patting his sword to his heart. "RUS!" And like before, Arthur replied, in that hollering fashion.

"RUS!" His voice traveled for what seemed like forever, and once his mouth shut, the words floated passed their ears, like a calling.

Traveling down the dirt path, the six of them lead the way of the people from the town in the whisper of the breeze they all trotted along slowly. Lana looked over at Galahad, Gawain, Tristan, Bors and Lancelot. None of them would look into her eyes. She exhaled loudly, just before the beating of a drum approached. Lana gripped her reins and after glancing up at Arthur nearly a dozen times but this time he had vanished, she turned to Gawain, but he avoided her eyes again.

Like flipping a switch, their horses began swaying uneasily, whispering a few calming words they began to calm, and after the men exchanged a few stares, Tristan freed his hawk, and like a sign, the five men all held smiles of hope.

Lana, not bothering to look towards the other Knights she turned Morty around, and the wagon behind them held the weaponry, and stopping next to it, she grabbed a couple bundles of arrows, a bow, some daggers, then turned to the boys and smirked. The same glint in their eye, resembled her own.

"Shhh, you'll be fine Morty." Lana whispered while fishing through the armor in her bag, snapped on the back of the saddle. Usually, there was nothing that fit her, or anything to her taste, but after speaking to Guinevere, she pulled a few strings, and late in the night, appeared with something wearable.

Giving a last look at Bors, Lancelot, Gawain and the others, Lana sighed before speaking.

"See you on field boys." Driving her heel into Morty's side, she caused him to break fast in the opposite direction they where riding in. She trotted fast, and had enough time to change before the hill top.

"I think she planned that." Bors laughed, Galahad lifted his chin while Tristan tied up his armor.

"I think your correct."

In usual fashion, Lancelot was the first up the hill, and once he held his moment with Arthur, the others rode up, proudly holding their flags and wearing their armor. With now five people on the hill top, the Saxon's began to scream.

"Knights the gift of freedom which is yours right! But the home we seek resides not in some distant land, but in us and our actions on this day. If this be our destiny, so be, but history remember as free men, we choose to make it so!"

"RUS!" Bors, Galahad, Tristan, Gawain, Lancelot and Arthur all shouted at once.

"Ready?" Lana had an energy in her eye, and Guinevere grinned while holding her bow still, then lifting it up, and pulling back the bow, Lana followed suit as did the other Woads. There they stood side by side, blue paint on Lana's body, which copied from the other Woads.

Once again they released their bows, sending another round into the Saxon's.

"They're moving," Lana muttered to Guinevere. Nodding, Guinevere turned to her people, their faces showed how ready for battle they where. Guinevere, Lana, Merlin and the other Woads watched Cedric call his other Saxon's ahead, and once they entered the gates, they where greeted by a clear field, with complete confusion. Burning pits shadows the grass, along with their dead Saxon's.

Guinevere stepped forward, and nodding at Lana to follow, they took a step ahead of the Woad line, and turned to Merlin for guidance. He issued them to pull up the firey cannons, and line the flaming arrows, with pleasure, Lana grinned as her arrow burned, awaiting the signal, they fired, nailing tons of hopeless Saxon's.

"See what your missing?" Guinevere whispered before shouting a battle cry, allowing the Woad line to move. Lana ran at her side, ready for combat. As soon as the sound of clanging metal rang in her ears, Lana found the closets Saxon and with her first blow she cut across his chest, recoiling back to miss his attempt at her throat. With her teeth gritting, she lunged forward, driving her sword into his abdomen.

Lifting her heel to recollect her sword, Guinevere defending her self, then deflected a raging Saxon, before stabbing him in the kidney. With blood shooting from the wound, red spots ran down her arms, mixing with the blue color as she screamed for more to fight.

Lifting a spear, Lana drove it straight into the side of the a Saxon, whom pinned Tristan down, grunting with heavy breaths, Lana ripped free a spare dagger, and slashed his throat. In the mean time, Tristan was able to get free, and kill another half dozen Saxon's.

Guinevere was eager for more and as soon as a Saxon leader was in the open, she ran for it. His long blonde go-tee wasn't very appealing, and the first few slashes where all Guinevere's doing, until he'd knocked Guinevere to the ground, with no weapons. Lana in the heat of battle grabbed a near by arrow, and drove it into her attackers side, then reaching for her free sword, cut his calf, then went for his throat. Turning behind herself, to ward off another attacker, she saw Lancelot from a far, and Guinevere on the ground.

Lana took a heavy breath, and with power nearly deflected a stab to her stomach, but he'd swiped her enough to cause bleeding. Stepping forward, the Saxon hit her eye with a right hook, until Lana's sword leveled into his side.

Screaming, she stood up, and watched Lancelot turned to another attacker, and once his death was final, he turned back to save Guinevere, when an arrow collided in his chest.

"AHHHH!" Lana shouted, filled with wrath. She ran from her position, and gashed a near by Saxon from behind, then grabbed their neck, and forcing her blade to his throat. Almost all her breath disappeared when she ran to Lancelot's side, her hand touched his blooded face, his eyes barely moved when she came in view. Lana mouthed his name in the air, as her lips moved, he watched while gasping for air, she touched the arrow, but he only screeched in pain.

"I have loved you a thousand times before!" She shouted while turning him onto his back, cradling his face, she felt Guinevere at her side, watching on her knees, tending to his side as well. "You shall see our child in the after life, and you tell him, I loved him." Before Lana could continue, Lancelot's eyes faded quickly, after a few moments of blinking, a last gasp of air was all that was heard. "I have always loved you," Lana whispered while brazing her hand on his cheek. Blood was drying on his lips, and the arrow in which took his life was still in his chest.

Guinevere touched Lana's shoulder, as tears rolled from her cheeks, pressing her hand to her cut stomach, she looked up, she saw Arthur in the distance. Guinevere was still at Lancelot's side when Arthur arrived to his beloved Knight, Lana, stood, holding his bloody stomach, in tears.

"It was my life to be taken. Not this! Never this!" Arthur screamed to the sky, he knelt to Lancelot, and removed his helmet. Exchanging glances with Guinevere, he welled up tears. "My brave Knights I have failed you, I nether took you off this island, nor shared your fate." Arthur continued as Gawain, Galahad, and Bors carrying Tristan walked over, all their faces heart broken. Gawain turned to Lana, he hugged her quickly, embracing her like it had been the first time they'd seen each other in weeks. Before pulling away, and keeping his arm around her, they stood next to Arthur and Guinevere, staring down at Lancelot.

((One last chapter yeah!!!))


	11. Eleven The End

Eleven - Final "It's funny...One second you where here, before my eyes, in sight. I was able to feel safe. You've always protected me, even when it wasn't called for. My thanks to you is deep." The shushing sound her whispered voice made was soothing just as she touched the handles of Lancelot's swords. Her eyes held no tears, while her knees grazed at the pile of dirt. The gritty breeze shifted in an instant, switching directions with purpose. Lana stared at the pile, small pieces of grass and flowers began to grow. With a wincing grin, the smell in the air was bitter, and when her noise crinkled from her smile while she closed her eyes. "You found me, and if there was ever a moment when I was nearly taken, you saved me. The bad blood we once had wasn't ever a factor on how much I've always loved you." A chill drove over her skin, and once she heard a faint echo, Lana stood up and blew a lasting kiss over ashes once holding Lancelot's body. "He's with us still." Lana felt motionless, her strong, shiny and brilliant sibling stood next to her, his face proud and staring once where his friend lay. "I miss him. Even when he pushed my buttons. I knew he would always watch over me." Lana defended, placing her hands around her brother's bulky arm, she looked up at his immense smirk. "Come." Arthur lead the way, with his sister at his side, Lana looked up, at a curved view she managed to see Guinevere, Lana gave a wiry sigh. "Arthur, did I mention marrying Guinevere was the best thing you've done since ditching Rome." She laughed, Guinevere took a hold of Arthur's other free arm, and as the couple exchanged warm glances, Lana looked straight ahead, at the steep hill. It took nearly 20 minutes before they reentered the gates, and headed to the other Knights. Vanora hollered, screaming at her running toddler. Shrilling laughs with raspy words came from the pub. Bors stood next to Galahad, and Gawain sat on the top of a table. The towns people flowed around the collection of folk, immerging in the conversation. Lana released her brother's arm, and looked towards Galahad and Gawain. "Can you believe it's been so long since we've married?" Guinevere's eyes brightened up and sparkled in the dusk filled air. "It's been fourteen months, but it feels like yesterday," Arthur mumbled, Guinevere touched her husbands cheek and kissed him softly. Lana elbowed Galahad when she passed him, and taking a seat next to Gawain on the table, Lana kissed his cheek softly. Gawain turned, and smiling, he held up his filled arms. "Aw, Mama is finally here." Gawain voiced like a child, with his eyes wide, cradled his young child in his arms. The bright blue eyed girl laughed with that sweetly innocent voice, her pink cheeks light up as Lana took a hold of her. "Mara!" Lana shrieked softly as she tenderly put Mara on her legs, so she was able to face her young daughter. "Sweetheart have you been here all day with Daddy?" Lana asked, the baby giggled, causing Gawain's fulfilled smile grow wider. Touching the softest skin Lana had ever felt, she kissed his child's forehead. Gawain rolled his palm over Lana's back, as Galahad watched the baby, everyone watched the child laugh with her soft voice. Arthur and Guinevere approached, and the second Arthur spotted Mara, he leaned over, and kissed his niece. Lana picked her up, and allowed Arthur to hold her close. "Well, good news, we negotiated with Rome." Lana said, Arthur kept staring, his niece's bubbly face reminded him much of Gawain, but her temper was solely Lana's. The others looked up with their lips locked, Guinevere touched Arthur's back while looking at Lana's face. "Because of our debt with Rome is finished, and since we wiped out their definite enemy, we persuaded them to send a last carriage of supplies, and to forfeit this island, and another three-hundred and fifty miles of Britain." Guinevere with anticipation gripped to her husband, Arthur smiled while holding Mara. Lana looked at Arthur, her partner in crime when it came to trying to negotiate, since the Saxon's had been demolished, Lana and Arthur discussed to speak with Rome officials, and since Lana at once point worked for nearly five years in Rome, they pulled a few string, had a few favors, and was able to free some of Britain. Life returned into a twisted form of simple existence, weapons had found their way into shelter, only to be removed with sparing and dusting. Arthur still felt a piece of his heart fading with each day, Lancelot was more than a bother in arms, he held Lancelot higher than any being he'd known. The only comfort Arthur held was to see his friend in the after life, free without wars or Rome. Lana loved again, leaving Lancelot not behind, but in the depths of her soul. He was never replaceable, Gawain just happened to give her a life Lancelot was never capable of handing her. And her child Mara, was beyond precious with her joyous laughter many of the Knights saw their future in her eyes. Bors finally married Vanora under a dawn sky, his eyes watered, it had been the first time Bors cried for something happy. Vanora, was with their twelfth child as well. Everyone was happily present. Galahad, well, it seemed he was the only Knight to not have someone special, but with suspicion, every knew he had someone in hiding. They would never forget the ones they lost, Dagonet, Tristan, Lancelot and many others. But with what love they've found, and what promise each day brought, they learned how to cope. And coping with those you love, made each day grow easier to take. The end ((I'll write more of an ending soon, just wanted to update today! And thanks for reading, if you enjoy this, check out Beautiful Disaster (prequel) and another coming up fic within this series….. ALSO thanks to everyone who gave reviews and suggested things and had ideas, I love you all so very much!)) Yeah, sorry Lancy died, but in other fics I write, he won't! lol 


End file.
